Daniel J. Travanti
|birthplace = Kenosha, Wisconsin, U.S. }} Danielo Giovanni "Daniel J." Travanti is an American actor worldwide known as Capt. Frank Furillo from the series Hill Street Blues. Biography Travanti was born as the youngest of five children to Italian immigrant parents. His father worked as an American Motors factory worker. During his teenage years, Travanti was an athlete and an excellent student, performing well on the football and debate teams and earning scholarships to Ivy League universities, though he eventually attended the University of Wisconsin–Madison. It was there that he found an interest in drama. Travanti started appearing in numerous college plays and turned down top football scholarships as a result. In 1957, before his senior year in high school, he attended a youth government and leadership program known as Badger Boys State as a representative for his school. In 1964, Travanti made his acting debut, guest-starring in an episode of the drama TV series The Reporter. Credited as Dan Travanty (which would go on to be his credit name until the early 1970s), he appeared in episodes of Lost in Space and Mission: Impossible. Years later, Travanti earned five nominations and two Emmy Awards for his most well-known role, of Hill Street Station Captain Frank Furillo. In 1983, Travanti starred in the TV movie Adam, for which he received another Emmy nomination. Since then, Travanti has appeared in several TV movies and also made appearances in television programs such as Poltergeist: The Legacy and Prison Break. In 1986, Travanti's portrayal of Edward R. Murrow in the TV movie Murrow received a Cable Ace nomination. He costarred in the film Millennium and starred in the TV series Missing Persons. However, his overall career proved to be frustrating and dissatisfying, and Travanti combated this with drinking. This ended in 1973 when he collapsed and broke down onstage during a live performance in Indianapolis, to which he sought extensive treatment. In 1978, Travanti earned a masters degree in English literature at Loyola of Marymount in Los Angeles, and in the following year, he acquired a six-month stint on the daytime soap opera General Hospital. His career was restored after he was cast as Capt. Frank Furillo for six seasons on the classic drama Hill Street Blues. He not only won both two Emmy awards and also a Golden Globe award, but he also developed sex symbol status at the age of 41. This led to him appearing in a high number of highly-acclaimed TV movies. A notable performance of such was his portrayal as John Walsh, a father who turned to activism after his child was murdered, in the 1983 film Adam and its 1986 sequel, Adam: His Song Continues. He was also known for the titular role of broadcast journalist Edward R. Murrow in Murrow. In 1994, he was inducted into the Wisconsin Performing Arts Hall of Fame, and five years later, he was nominated for a Joseph Jefferson Award for Actor in a Principal Role in a Play for Old Wicked Songs, at the Apple Tree Theatre in Chicago, Illinois. In 2007, Travanti appeared off-Broadway in Oren Safdie's The Last Word... at the Theater at St. Clements in New York City, and in 2008, Travanti starred in an off-off Broadway production of Eugene O'Neill's A Touch of the Poet for Friendly Fire Theater, also in New York. Travanti currently has a recurring role on the television series Boss. On Criminal Minds In 2010, Travanti appeared in the Season Six episode "Remembrance of Things Past" as elderly serial killer Lee Mullens. Filmography *Boss (2011-2012) as Gerald "Babe" McGantry (11 episodes) *One Small Hitch (2012) as Max Shiffman *The Defenders (2011) as Carmine *Criminal Minds - "Remembrance of Things Past" (2010) - Lee Mullens *Grey's Anatomy (2008) as Barry Patmore *Murder in My House (2006) as Stan Douglas *Prison Break (2005-2006) as President Richard Mills (2 episodes) *Design (2002) as Peter Mallow *For Earth Below (2002) as Dr. Wayne (short) *Something Sweet (2000) as Harrison *Poltergeist: The Legacy (1997) as William Sloan (7 episodes) *To Sir, with Love II (1996) as Horace Weaver *Shao nu xiao yu (1995) as Mario Moretti *The Outer Limits (1995) as Thornwell *Just Cause (1995) as Warden *The Wasp Woman (1995) as Dr. Zinthorp *Missing Persons (1993-1994) as Lt. Ray McAuliffe (17 episodes) *My Name Is Kate (1994) as Hal Bannister *In the Shadows, Someone's Watching (1993) as Drum London *No Room for Opal (1993) as Eddie *Trial and Error (1992) as Host *Weep No More, My Lady (1992) as Ted *The Christmas Stallion (1992) as Alan *Eyes of a Witness (1991) as Roy Baxter *Tagget (1991) as John Tagget *Screen Two (1991) as Jerry Leavy *Megaville (1990) as Duprell *Howard Beach: Making a Case for Murder (1989) as Joe Hynes *Millennium (1989) as Arnold Mayer *American Playhouse (1988) as Gene Garrison *Midnight Crossing (1988) as Morely Barton *Hill Street Blues (1981-1987) as Capt. Frank Furillo (144 episodes) *How to Raise a Streetsmart Child (1987) as Host *Adam: His Song Continues (1986) as John Walsh *Murrow (1986) as Edward R. Murrow *Qualcosa di biondo (1984) as David Ackermann *Adam (1983) as John Walsh *A Case of Libel (1980) as Boyd Bendix *It's My Turn (1980) as Interviewer (uncredited) *Knots Landing (1980) as Lieutenant Steinmetz *General Hospital (1979) as Spence Andrews *Hart to Hart (1979) as Edgar (credited as Dan Travanti) *Greatest Heroes of the Bible (1978) as Shammah *Family (1977) as Benjamin Maxwell *Barnaby Jones (1973-1976) as Fred Bender/Lloyd Kilgore/Lon Stevens *St. Ives (1976) as Johnny Parisi *Kojak (1974-1976) as Captain Badaduchi/Lt. Charles 'Chuck' Danena (2 episodes) *Phyllis (1975) as Brad *Gunsmoke (1974) as Barker/Carl (credited as Dan Travanty) *The Bob Newhart Show (1974) as Mr. Gianelli (credited as Dan Travanty) *Love Story (1973) as Frank (credited as Dan Travanty) *The F.B.I. (1968-1972) as Billy Jack Lyle/Harry Cando/Roy Donald Blake (3 episodes) *Mission: Impossible (1972) as Tony Gadsen (credited as Dan Travanty) *Cannon (1972) as Lucky Ferris (credited as Dan Travanti) *Mannix (1971) as Tom Stabler (credited as Dan Travanty) *The Organization (1971) as Sgt. Chassman (credited as Dan Travanty) *The Interns (1971) as Harry Random (credited as Dan Travanty) *Men at Law (1971) as Joe Burland (credited as Dan Travanty) *Mod Squad (1969-1971) as George/Johnny/Milo (3 episodes, all credited as Dan Travanty) *Medical Center (1970) as Dr. Fredericks (credited as Dan Travanty) *The Most Deadly Game (1970) as Roland King (credited as Dan Travanty) *The Love War (1970) as Ted (credited as Dan Travanty) *Bracken's World (1970) as Strangler (credited as Dan Travanty) *Lancer (1968) as Dan Cassidy (credited as Dan Travanty) *Here Come the Brides (1968) as Sullivan (credited as Dan Travanty) *Call to Danger (1968) as John Henderson *Premiere (1968) as John Hinderson (credited as Dan Travanty) *The Second Hundred Years (1968) as Sears *Lost in Space (1967) as Space Hippie (credited as Dan Travanty) *Judd for the Defense (1967) as Don Oliver (credited as Daniel Travanty) *Coronet Blue (1967) as Raffie *Shane (1966) as Grant (as Dan Travanty) *Love on a Rooftop (1966) as Paul (credited as Dan Travanty) *Flipper (1966) as Commander Willard *The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1966) as Luca (credited as Dan Travanty) *Perry Mason (1966) as Barney Austin (credited as Dan Travanty) *Gidget (1965) as Tom Brighton *Who Killed Teddy Bear (1965) as Carlo (credited as Dan Travanty) *The Doctors and the Nurses (1964-1965) as Dr. Van Houten/Patrolman Sanders (2 episodes, both credited as Dan Travanty) *The Defenders (1964) as Detective Russo (credited as Dan Travanty) *The Reporter (1964) as Cutler (credited as Dan Travanty) *The Patty Duke Show (1964) as Rock (credited as Dan Travanty) *East Side/West Side (1964) as Paul Jerome (as Dan Travanty) *Route 66 (1964) as Marty Johnson (credited as Dan Travanty) *Little Moon of Alban (1958) as British Soldier 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography go to imdb.com/Daniel J. Travanti Category:Actors Category:Real People